Fearless
by ren8713
Summary: Sidney Crosby is ready for the right girl to come along and sweep him off his feet. Taylor Swift is ready to slow down to find the right boy. What happens when two people fall in love, but both of them lead such busy lives?
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Swift has always had trouble with keeping a guy for longer than a few months. In the end it always seemed like she was the one who ended up incredibly hurt. The only good thing that came out of break-ups was a great song that would eventually make her another number one on the charts. Now Taylor's ready to find the guy that will stay with her through thick and thin and she's putting her career on hold to find him and hopefully get an album with songs of a happy relationship. Little did she know she would find him back in her home state of Pennsylvania.

Sidney Crosby has been through huge changes in his career that has upped him from hockey star to hockey superstar. With all this success in his young career he's had little time for girls and a lot of time for hockey. Now it was time for changes, being one of the few bachelors on the team was nice but now it's time to get knocked off that list. Yes living at the Lemieux's was a great experience for him but he's now 23 and is moving into his own place. He just needs someone special to share it with.

It's a new year for both of them and it's time for new experiences.

* * *

Sitting on her tour bus going through the streets of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Taylor stared out her window wondering what it would be like to walk those streets with a guy just being normal, no photographers and no one approaching her for an autograph. Whenever she saw the happy couples taking a stroll together uninterrupted she couldn't help but smile but also sadness came upon her not being able ever to have that. Though being normal was never Taylor and never will be she was very grateful for all the success she's had in her 21 years and would never give it away for anything.

"Taylor...Taylor...TAYLOR!" Caitlyn yelled trying to get the country stars attention.

"Sorry, what?" Taylor apologized

"I was saying maybe Liz, you and myself could go look around town for a bit before sound check."Caitlyn suggested.

"No thanks, maybe next time." She declined. Ever since her break-up with actor Jake Gyllenhaal, she hasn't felt like doing much and everyone has been trying to keep her mind of it but no one not even her mom Andrea could help.

"Aw come on Taylor it'll be fun." Liz complained.

"I just don't feel like going out right now, but thank you for asking, you two go have some fun." She said in her always polite manner.

As they arrived at the consol energy center every one hopped of the bus ready to go do whatever they could, since they had a full day to do anything they would like seeing as the Taylor Swift concert was tomorrow. Taylor stayed behind on the bus for a little longer just to think about the past couple of days.

"Taylor you can't keep doing this. He was just a boy and boys come and go but friends like them" Andrea Taylor's mom pointed out the window at her band mates goofing around in the parking lot. "Will always be around to help you and so will I."

"I guess you're right but tonight I don't really want to do anything, I think I'm just going to go look around the arena and then head to the hotel." She sighed.

"Okay sweetie." Andrea gave her only daughter a hug and walked off the bus.

Taylor got off shortly after and wondered around the arena. As she walked around the brand new building where she has never performed before she headed to the ice where it would soon become her stage. As she made her way she heard noises coming from the ice, the Pittsburgh penguins where in the midst of a practice. Taylor being a fan of hockey took a seat and watched the boys practice. She quickly remembered four of the boys practicing, 25 Max Talbot, 11 Jordan Staal, 3 Alex Goligoski and 48 Tyler Kennedy. She had met them at her meet and great when she performed at the Mellon arena and they had presented her with a jersey.

* * *

It was Sidney turn for the shout out drill today's loser had to serve juice to the entire team and for some reason Sidney has found himself often being "Juice Boy". He went up to the puck and began to skate, he heard someone in the stands cheering lightly, he took his shot and thankfully it went in. As he looked over to see who was cheering him on it was none other than Taylor Swift. Intrigued by her excitement for hockey and captivated by her good looks. Sidney just kept staring at her and then something that not often happens to him did, he fell face first on to the ice.

"Hey! Sid you okay man?" Kris Letang shouted as the rest of the guys laughed at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said pulling himself up of the ice.

They continued on with practice for about 20 more minutes and then headed to the change room. Max and Jordan stayed behind to talk to Taylor.

As Sidney walked past them Max and Jordan had to tease about his fall.

"Hey! At least there's no blue line for you to trip over!" Jordan joked and then Max mimicked him falling.

"Ha! Ha! Real funny guys!" Sidney said and then he heard Taylor giggle, it made him smile.

* * *

"So Taylor how about you wait in the lounge room and we'll come see you after and maybe meet a few of the guys?" Max asked

"Umm... sure!" She said feeling kind of excited for the first time in a little while. Taylor loves meeting new people so this was sure to bring her spirits up a bit.

"Okay well we'll go get changed and meet you back there." Jordan informed her. Max and Jordan headed off to the change room and Taylor made her way to the lounge. "Dude what was that all about?" Jordan asked

"I have a plan." Max said with a scheming smile.

"Whenever you have a plan it always goes very wrong." Jordan teased but yet was still serious. Usually whatever Max tried to scheme up went wrong.

"Hey man! Why you gotta doubt me like that!" Max was upset by his friend's lack of trust in him.

"Because nine time out of ten it goes wrong." He looked down at the little Frenchmen.

"Like when?" Max asked.

"Which time would you like to point out, how about the time you thought it would be a great idea to be Fleury's translator yeah it went sort well until Flower had to correct you for making him seem like a huge tool or the time you tried acting in commercials like come on man!"

"Okay I get it, things I do don't really turn out well, but they're pretty damn funny though." Max laughed

"So what was your plan?" Jordan gave in.

"Well Sid hasn't had a girlfriend in quite a while and well if you didn't notice early why he bailed it's because his focus was on her."

"Max I don't think we should do this the girl just broke up with her boyfriend and isn't it a little weird that Sidney has a sister named Taylor?" he asked not so sure of Max's idea.

"Who cares? If you never try you'll never know." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Whatever man do what you want." Jordan said walking away.

"He'll thank me for this later!" Max shouted at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor sat in lounge patiently waiting for Max and Jordan and whoever else they were going to bring with them. She saw Jordan walking up first; Max was trailing behind him with the captain of the Pittsburgh penguins Sidney Crosby.

"Hey, Taylor!" Jordan waved.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Taylor I'd like you to meet Sidney, Sidney this is Taylor." Max introduced them.

"Hi Taylor it's nice to meet you." Sidney smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Hi it's really nice to meet you." She looked down at their hands blushing. Taylor felt a wave of spark when he took her hand into his. She had never felt this way about a hand shake before, like as if it took away all her thoughts about Jake and all the pain, she never wanted to let go. Sidney finally realized their hands were still together and released hers. Taylor's fingertips still tingled as he let go.

Max realized the fireworks going off between the two young stars. "Well I have somewhere I got to be so I'll leave you two to get to know each other, come on Jordan."

"But I don't have anywhere to be." Jordan said.

"Well if you don't leave now you'll have to go to the hospital!" Max said clenching his teeth together.

"Aw come on man I just started to play again!" Jordan whined.

"Well then let's go if you wanna finish the season" Said Max.

"Fine." Jordan walked away with Max.

"Are they always like that?" Taylor laughed

"Pretty much." Sidney smiled

"Hey Sid they want everybody out of the arena, so people can prepare for the Taylor Swift concert tomorrow." Coach Dan Bylsma said walking past him and Taylor with his eyes glued to his BlackBerry.

"Oh okay." Sid responded. "Well some of the guys and I were going to get something to eat, but since they're gone you want to come with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." She smiled. They got up and headed off to the parking garage. Once they got to Sidney's Range Rover, Sidney opened the passenger door for Taylor and once she got in he shut the door and made his way to the driver's side. Taylor was surprised by this gesture she couldn't remember the last time a boy opened up the car door for her, he made her feel special.

* * *

Once Sidney and Taylor arrived at the restaurant they got a seat in the back trying to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"It's a little nice in here for the way we are dressed isn't it?" Taylor asked realizing that the people around them were dresses in suits and fancy dresses and that Sidney's jeans, baseball cap and t-shirt and her large wool sweater, leggings and tank top didn't quite fit the dress code.

"I'm so hungry that I really don't care what they think." He smiled at her and she quickly returned it then looked down at her hands feeling nervous around him.

"Do you always not care about what people think?" She asked him quietly.

"Only when it comes to people who don't know me as a personally." He said.

"That's a good way to look at things." She smiled at him feeling more confident around him.

"I guess." The waitress came around to take their order and they realized they still hadn't even opened their menus yet. As they looked through the menu Sidney kept glancing over his to look at Taylor. They placed their orders and continued the conversation that had been interrupted.

"So what are your plans for the new year?" Sidney asked.

"This may sound a little crazy but I'm looking for the right guy to be with, I've been hurt to many times so I want to take my time to find someone. What about you?" She smiled and took a sip of her water and secretly wished he would be the one that she would be with. Taylor felt very open with Sidney in these past couple hours then with any other guy she has actually been in a relationship with.

"Well, I've decided that this year is about changes, so I've moved into my own place now I just need to share it with someone." Sidney said thinking why would he just say that he would never say that to anyone it's like she had some sort of spell on him.

"Hopefully we both find that special someone to be with." She said raising her wine glass and clanked hers to his. As they both thought hopefully that person is the one sitting across from me.

"We can only hope." He smiled taking a sip from his wine.

"What are you plans for tomorrow?" Taylor asked him hoping he was free during the day.

"Nothing really except going to your concert at night and that is it."

"You're going to my concert!" she said with excitement.

"Yep!" he answered realizing her excitement was contagious.

"Well I was hoping maybe you could show me around Pittsburgh for a bit." She said finding an excuse to hang out with him.

"Sure I'm not doing anything." He said trying not to sound too excited. The food finally arrived and they continued on with their conversation.

* * *

The ride remained mostly silent on the way to Taylor's hotel. Taylor stared out the passenger window for most of the ride occasionally smiling to herself.

"Here we are." Sidney said making Taylor look over at him.

"Oh great! Thanks for tonight I had a really great time." She smiled.

"No problem, so did I." He smiled back at her

"Well I will see you tomorrow." She said trying to hide the excitement that wanted to burst through her.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at around nine we can go get some breakfast."

"Sounds perfect!" She smile and reached over for him to give her a hug. When Sidney's arms wrapped around her and his muscles squeezed against her thin frame she felt as if that's where she belonged all along. When Sidney was wrapped in his arms for him it felt as if that's who he was meant to hold for the rest of his like and he secretly hoped she had felt the same.

"See you later, I had fun tonight." Sidney broke the silence between them.

"Yeah me too, I'll see you tomorrow." She smile and got out of the car.

* * *

Taylor entered her room and closed the door behind her sinking to the ground putting her head in her hand and smiling as wide as she could, she began kicking her feet no longer able to contain her excitement. She got up and all she wanted to do was play some music that made her happy and dance around the room and that she did. As she danced around in excitement she thought about the night she had and all her thoughts of Jake had disappeared, begin to think about it her thoughts of him left as soon as she meet Sidney. Suddenly the music cut out and Taylor tripped over her suitcase.

"Umm... sorry to interrupt but may I ask what are you doing?" Her mom asked confused it seemed like a moment ago Taylor was crying about Jake and now she's frolicking around her hotel room.

"I just had the best night of my life!" She exclaimed.

"Taylor you've had many 'best nights of your life' so what made this one so special?" Andrea asked knowing Taylor used the word 'best' very loosely.

"I went out with this guy, just out on a whim and had the most amazing night ever!" She shot up.

"And who is 'this guy' Taylor?" she questioned her daughter knowing Taylor could fall hard quickly and she wanted to try and avoid another devastating ending.

"This guy is... Sidney Crosby." She answered her mother sceptically.

"You mean that hockey boy?" she asked unsure if her daughter was serious or not.

"Yes mom." Taylor rolled her eyes. Her mother just smiled at her and left the room. Taylor continued her night dancing around her room.

* * *

As Sidney arrived home he felt lonely, yes he just spent the past couple hours with an amazing girl, but he had nothing to come home to, just a big empty house. No longer was he has living at the Lemieux's made Sidney realize how lonely he actually was. There were no kids running around asking him to shoot a few pucks, no dog to run to the door and greet you, nothing it was just him.

It's not like he had girlfriend to call, he didn't have one those, not for awhile anyways. Sure he's had girlfriends while in Pittsburgh but none of them knew what it was like to live such a busy life. Eventually they'd get fed up with him not being around and not realizing that he can only give so much of his time. So they'd leave him.

His parents were all the way in Canada so he didn't see much of them. Sure there were phone calls and e-mails, but that still didn't fill the void Sidney felt of being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor go up bright and early that morning, to look her best for her day with Sidney. She wore a long navy blue tank top with a biker style leather jacket overtop, dark blue jeans tucked into a pair of riding boots that hit just bellow the knee, carried a large black purse, and her signature blond curls.

As she finished putting her make up she received a text from Sidney.

_Be there in 5._

_Okay : ) _She sent back.

All of a sudden Taylor felt anxious, she sat on the bed in her hotel room playing with her hands waiting for Sidney. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, standing on the other side of the door was Sidney. A smile spread across her, she didn't think he would actually come up and get her.

"Hi Sidney, you didn't need to come up." Taylor said

"Oh that's fine I really don't mind." he smiled.

* * *

As Taylor and Sidney's day went on they began to learn more and more about each other.

They sat at a local coffee bar enjoying each others company.

"So when is the tour done?" Sidney asked.

"It will be done at the end of the month in England." She responded with a smile.

"Are you excited for it to be done?"

"Yes and no. I love touring around the world with my band and seeing new things. My career is my main priority but it'll be nice to have sometime to myself." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah it is nice to have a break, fortunately I get summers for that." Sidney smiled thinking of the summers he spent at the end of the dock with his fishing rod and tackle box.

"Yeah I can't wait for the summer a nice break is much needed." She smiled imagining spending it with the dark hair man sitting across form her. She imagined them being in Halifax at his place, it sounded beautiful they he described it. They could enjoy each others company all summer long, with no paparazzi trying to snap a picture of them.

* * *

Sidney took his seat at the Consol Energy center beside his team mates Max and Marc-Andre. They waited for the concert to begin and Sidney remained tight lipped about the time he had spent with Taylor even with Max and Marc-Andre thousands of questions about them.

"Do you like her?" Max asked.

"Does she like you?" Marc asked next.

"Are you going to sleep with her?" It was Max's turn to ask.

"Are you going to Marry her?" It was now Marc's turn again.

"Are you two gonna have little country singing, hockey playing babies?" Max asked and finally managed to push Sidney over the edge.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP ALREADY! YOU WILL NEVER NOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Sidney shouted at the two Frenchmen beside him.

"Yep, he's in love with her." Marc-Andre smiled mischievously. Sidney gave him the look of death and Marc's smile quickly faded as Max sunk into his chair and turned away.

Taylor came out and Sidney felt a wave of excitement wash over him. Not excitement like how her fans felt but like how a groom feels when he sees his bride walking down the aisle to become his wife.

The concert went on and Taylor began to speak to the crowd.

"This next song is about meeting someone for the first time and feeling completely enchanted to meet them" the music to Taylor's song Enchanted for her new album began. "and today I felt enchanted." She smiled thinking of Sidney.

Marc and Max both nudge Sidney in the side.

* * *

It was now the end of March and Taylor was in Europe, for Sidney the regular season was finishing up and playoffs were about to begin.

Taylor and Sidney kept in touch via text, e-mail, Ichat and some phone calls.

Taylor's feelings for Sidney grew stronger and stronger as the days went by. Every time she spoke to him or herd from him it felt like he knew all the right things to say. Everyday Sidney always seemed to creep into her thoughts and she couldn't stop talking about him to her fiddle play Caitlyn and back-up singer Liz. Every body was so happy to see her happy finally.

Sidney's feelings for Taylor were definitely mutual although he didn't talk about them so openly with his buddies. He managed to finally get the nerve one night to ask Taylor to come to Pittsburgh for a few home games, to his surprise she said yes.

* * *

Taylor's plane had landed, she got her luggage and went to go find Sidney. When she saw him, she wanted to jump in his arms like the airport scene in _Dear John _but she figured that would draw too much attention to her and Sidney. There had already been speculations in the media and the only time they had been in the same place was in Pittsburgh were there was no paparazzi. Even though she didn't run into his arms she felt as if it wouldn't of been inappropriate because after all they were practically dating. Well at least that's what she thought and hopefully he thought the same.

When Sidney saw here come out of those doors her naturally curly hair flowed perfectly, she wore a lilac coloured blouse that was tucked into a floral skirt. She smiled right at him and he couldn't help but smile back at the tall blonde beauty making her way towards him.

"Hi Sidney." She wrapped her arms around him unable to wait till there was no one around to give a hug. "I missed you." She whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too." He replied taking in her scent, she smelt like a bakery the scent of cake and icing.

* * *

Sidney and Taylor decided to stay in for the night. Taylor would make them dinner and then they would watch movies. There was one problem though.

"Sidney you have no ingredients!" Taylor shouted from the kitchen towards the living room where Sidney's banished of too. Taylor insisted she did everything herself. Sidney didn't argue he wasn't much of a cook and didn't enjoy cooking anyways.

"Well sorry, I don't cook." He said walking into the kitchen with his crocked smile, the one that made Taylor melt.

"Well then off to the grocery store we go!" she declared.

"Alright." Sidney said and they made there way to the local grocery store.

They arrived at the grocery store and Sidney always a gentleman opened the car door for her. As the made their way towards the store Sidney reached for Taylor's and she absentmindedly accepted by intertwining her fingers with his. She realized they were holding hands when that jolt of electricity ran threw her body.

In the grocery they managed to get all of what Taylor wanted. Sidney went and paid, then they were on their way back home.

Taylor managed to make them a wonder full dinner, one that was completed with a baby spinach salad with homemade dressing, a baked chicken with a sweet orange glaze and wild rice with a cream sauce.

After dinner they went to go get comfy in pj's and then would watch movies.

"Ugh." Taylor sighed as she rummaged through her suit case unable to find any pyjama's. She left the guest room and went to Sidney's room, she tapped on the door lightly and he opened it and all he had on were his jeans that were undone.

"Can I help you Taylor." He smiled as he motioned for her to come in.

"I sort of forgot pyjama's." she smiled innocently.

"I could give you a shirt to were, cause I know for sure I don't have any sweats that will fit you." He smiled well aware that Taylor may have been his height but definitely not his size.

"Yeah that's great, Thank you." She said as Sidney handed her a large shirt that would probably make her look like she was swimming in it.

Sidney got the movie set up just in time because Taylor just entered the living room. She stood there in Sidney's shirt her bare legs spilling from the hem. Sidney couldn't help but stare. He quickly got up and sat on the coach beside Taylor, as he sat down she made herself comfortable by putting her head on his chest and letting her long legs spill along the couch. Sidney quickly put his arm around her back. They began to watch the John Hughes 1980's classic _The Breakfast Club. _The movie ended and I was getting late.

"Are you ready for bed?" Sidney asked a sleepy Taylor.

"Yeah." She said quietly and yawned, Sidney couldn't help but smile.

They made there way upstairs and Sidney went to see Taylor off the bed. They stood outside the guest bedroom and Taylor reach for a hug and Sidney wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Goodnight." He said into her hair and kissed her head.

"Mmm…sweet dreams." They pulled apart but still a very short distance from one another. Taylor leaned in closely to Sidney hoping that he would get the hint and just kiss her already and he did he closed the gap between them with his lips. The kiss was just a tender smooch but it felt so much more to the both of them.

"Goodnight Taylor." He smile and kissed her again on the head.

"Sweet dreams Sidney."

* * *

Taylor could not stop tossing a turning in her bed. It seemed like a few hours ago she couldn't keep her eyes opened and now she couldn't fall asleep. So she got and made her way to Sidney's bedroom. She lightly knocked and then opened the door.

"I can't fall asleep." She said quietly.

"Me either." He responded quietly also. He then lifted the covers and motioned for her to come sleep with him. She quickly crawled into the bed with him. He lay on his back and she on her side. Taylor put her head on his chest, her right arm on his abdomen, her bare leg on top of his bare leg she then realized he was only in his boxers and Sidney put his arm securely around her.

"Goodnight Taylor." Sidney smiled felling extremely content.

"Sweet dreams Sidney." Taylor said sleepily feeling the same amount of content as Sidney. They fell asleep quickly with each others bodies tangled.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I will really try to be better to post more often. I also am working on Kris Letang story, if you would like to read it, I will post it and I could alternate between this story and that one._

* * *

Taylor woke up that morning the same way she had fallen asleep. She got up quietly to go to the bathroom and then headed downstairs to make breakfast. She began to pull out things from the fridge and cupboards and began making some sort of breakfast concoction. Sidney never ate much at home so he only had basics.

Shortly after Taylor began preparing breakfast Sidney came downstairs, his dark hair tousled, he's chiselled torso exposed and his wrinkled pyjama bottoms.

"Good morning." Taylor said in a chipper tone as she continued cooking.

"Mmm…good morning." Sidney said still half asleep. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Breakfast was rather silent, but not an awkward silence and enjoyable silence, they just enjoyed each others company. They would occasionally share a few glances and speak a few words but mostly I silent morning for the pair.

"I'm going to shower and get ready to head to the arena." Sidney said getting up to put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Okay." Taylor said standing by the counter. Sidney walked over kissed her on the head and made his way upstairs.

"Ugh… just ask me out already." Taylor said under her breath getting antsy on waiting for the moment Sidney would ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Did you say something?" Sidney came around the corner.

"Uh…no I didn't." Taylor said looking like a deer in headlights.

"Okay." he said and made his way upstairs.

* * *

Sidney left Taylor her ticket and pass to get into the lounge afterwards, she would be sitting with the Lemieux'. Taylor was very friendly and made friends very quickly, but Sidney was a little worried about the his team mates significant others feeling a little threatened by her celebrity status. The wives and girlfriends are nice but when Hilary Duff came along with her husband and new member of the Pittsburgh penguins Mike Comerie, they weren't exactly friendly and he figured same would go for Taylor if not worse. Eventually they came around for Hilary, but Taylor and Sidney weren't exactly official yet so he felt the need to protect her from all their speculations.

A car came to pick her up in the evening and drove her to the Consol. She was escorted up to the box where Nathalie was impatiently awaiting her arrival.

"Nat you're gonna scare the poor girl away." Mario said to his wife whom was much to nervous to meet this girl.

"Well I have to make sure she's good for Sidney." Nathalie threw her arms in the air.

"Sidney is 23 years old, he makes his own decisions." He said slowly making sure she heard every word that came out his mouth.

"Mhmm." Nathalie sighed.

"Look its Taylor Swift, I don't think she could do much harm." Mario said trying to reassure her. He was going to say the worst thing she could do is write a song about him, but Nathalie's brain was over processing things today so he figured he should keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Taylor made her way up to the Lemieux' box and lightly tapped on the door. She was greeted by a tall dark man, she immediately knew this was Mario.

"Hi I'm Taylor." She put out her hand. Mario her delicate hand into his large male hand and gave a good shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Taylor, I'm Mario." He lead her over to the seats.

"and Taylor this is my wife Natalie."

"Hi Nathalie it's very nice to meet you." Taylor greet her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Nathalie smiled and all her nerves went away.

They sat down and the game began. Taylor was really into the game and cheering on the penguins just like a fan would. Mario was genuinely impressed by her enthusiasm for the game.

"So Taylor you enjoy hockey?" Mario asked.

"I love it! I go to games in Nashville or LA when I can." She smiled and Mario smiled back at her.

The game ended and unfortunately the pens lost 2-1, it was a bad loss they played to their fullest but it was still a loss.

* * *

Mario escorted Taylor to the lounge where all the wives and girlfriends sat and waited for the guys to come out. She sat there by herself waiting for Sidney, all the other girls sat there and looked, I was strange to them to have such a huge star be one of them.

"Hey." Sidney said coming up to her and everybody stared.

"Hi" She smiled

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Yes I had a great time. Mario and Nathalie seem to be very nice." she said honestly

"Yeah they're great."

"I'm sorry that you guys lost." she frowned.

"Don't be, it's not your fault and it was close." He smile at her

"Very." She smiled feeling at ease around him.

They walked out to Sidney's vehicle and got in. The ride in the car was filled with laughter and talk. It was a nice ride home and they imagined doing this with each other more often. They got to Sidney's and had a little something to eat.

"So you had fun tonight?"

"Yes I had lots of fun." She took a bite from her sliced apple.

"Come on let's go to bed."

They were laying in bed talking. It felt nice for Sidney to be able to have someone to talk to before bed. He always went to bed alone, he lived for hockey and needed to find someone he could love more then hockey, Taylor could possibly be that one.

"If you weren't playing hockey what would you be doing?" Taylor asked

"I don't know all I've ever known has been about hockey." He said never being asked that question and probably would never really know the answer to it.

"What about you? If you weren't doing music?"

"I think I would still be writing, maybe songs or novels, I don't but I would definitely be writing." They eventually fell asleep in Sidney's bed, peacefully.

* * *

There was only a day left before Taylor was leaving and Sidney was trying to find the right moment to ask her to really be his girlfriend. So it only left Sidney with the decision to create the right moment.

He drove them to the restaurant where they first shared dinner together, just this time they were dressed appropriately for the atmosphere.

"Sidney tell me about your family?" Taylor asked.

"Well all my family is back in Nova-Scotia, There's my Mom Trina and My Dad Troy and I have a little sister named Taylor." He smiled sheepishly at the fact that the girl he had fallen for had shared the same name as his younger sibling.

"Well this Taylor seems like she'd be pretty great." Taylor smiled humorously.

"Well she really is a great kid." He smiled feeling proud of his little sister.

"So everyone in you family has name that starts with a T except for you?"

"Yep, my mom used to say its 'cause I'm special, I think its just a coincidence." He laughed

"Well you are a special person Sidney." She smiled sweetly

After dinner at the restaurant the pair took a stroll in a park nearby. The talked more about their families and other things. Sidney stopped in front of a park bench with light up trees surrounding and taking Taylor's hands in to his. She looked down feeling shy, he lifted her chin and brushed a blonde curl out of the way.

"Taylor ever since you landed in Pittsburgh I've been wanting to ask you something." He bit his bottom lip. "Would you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
